In recent years, a stacked type semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are three-dimensionally integrated has been developed. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are alternately stacked on a semiconductor substrate is provided, and a semiconductor pillar penetrating the stacked body is provided. A memory cell transistor is formed at each intersection point of each electrode film and each semiconductor pillar. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, there is a problem that the resistance of the electrode film increases in accordance with high integration.